


Building This House

by casserole365



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Relationship Discussions, Therapy, couples therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casserole365/pseuds/casserole365
Summary: Catra and Adora do couple's counseling for the first time! They explore a shared insecurity about their relationship with some guidance from Perfuma as their therapist.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Building This House

“I think the main question here,” Perfuma began, “is how can you expect to build a strong foundation for your relationship if you believe that your partner might leave at any moment?”

“Um…” Adora shifted her weight atop the large purple cushion. She and Catra had both been talking to Perfuma separately for several weeks now. Perfuma had suggested that they try coming in together to address things both of them had brought up to her individually regarding their relationship. They spent a lot of time talking _about_ each other, so maybe they should try talking _to_ each other, Perfuma had said. So here they were, being brave, investing in their relationship.

“You can’t,” Catra answered quietly. She sat next to Adora, cross-legged. Adora glanced over at her but Catra’s gaze was trained on a spot on the ground in front of her.

Pefuma nodded, “And without a strong foundation, how can you expect to build a house that you feel safe in? That you’re not afraid will unexpectedly come crashing down?”

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. Adora began addressing Perfuma, “Well… I think-”

“Hold on Adora, tell this to Catra, not me,” Perfuma guided gently.

“Oh, right,” Adora turned toward Catra and began again, “So, I think… I think that has been a big fear of mine, since we started being together. I’m afraid that you might run away… that I'll wake up one morning and you’ll be gone again…” Adora’s thoughts flashed to that night when Catra had taken off into the woods. How she had asked her to stay, told Catra that she needed her, but was left kneeling on the ground, alone.

Catra smiled softly but there was sadness in her blue and gold eyes as they met Adora’s. “That’s funny, I’m scared of that too,” she responded, “like one day you’ll realize that you don’t want me anymore…” Catra too thought back to that night when she had decided to pack up and leave after overhearing Shadow Weaver accuse her of distracting Adora. How Adora had run after her. How she had asked Adora what she wanted, but wasn’t met with the response that she ached for, so desperately needed. _Why didn’t she say it?_ Catra had felt like screaming at Adora. _Choose me! Love me!_ But instead, she had walked away from her, that defensive wall flying up around her heart, protecting her from being hurt any more than she already was.

“Catra,” Adora started, “I have always wanted to be with you. I’ve always wanted _you_. I’m not going to stop wanting you… I’m sorry that I haven’t always made that clear to you. I’ve tried to, though,” tears swelled in her steel-blue eyes. She placed her hand, palm up, on the cushion in the space between them.

Catra took Adora’s hand in her own without hesitation. She ran her thumb slowly, softly over Adora’s. She turned to completely face Adora and used her other hand to brush away the tear that had escaped and trailed down Adora’s cheek. “I know, princess,” she responded lovingly, “I just wish I had known sooner is all.”

Adora’s heart fluttered at Catra’s gentle touch. She craved more. If she could teleport like Glimmer they would already be back in their room, arms and legs entwined, lips locked…

Perfuma cleared her throat, “You two have been really brave today. I’m proud of how willing you both have been to be vulnerable with each other. I know it’s not easy to revisit old wounds and talk about what has hurt us, but I think that doing so will only help you two understand each other better and bring you closer,” she finished with a small smile.

Both of the young women nodded in agreement. “Thanks Perfuma, I think today has been helpful. I would like to do this again,” Adora glanced at Catra, “if you want to too?” Catra squeezed Adora’s hand, “of course.”

———

Catra and Adora left Perfuma’s meditation room and walked hand-in-hand down the hallway in Brightmoon castle. It was the middle of the day, sun streamed in through the tall windows lining the walls. Adora nodded at a pair of guards walking in the opposite direction. When they passed, Catra leaned closer to Adora, whispering in her ear, “So, you really want me that bad?” Adora inhaled sharply, feeling her cheeks flush pink. “Come on, princess,” Catra continued, “Let me show you how much I want you too.”

———

**Author's Note:**

> I know this session is brief, but I think I will continue to add chapters if readers are interested in exploring more aspects of Catra and Adora's relationship. Any suggestions for future couple's sessions are welcome! 
> 
> Another disclaimer, I am a marriage and family therapist, which in no way means that I think I know everything about couple's counseling, but I am writing from that perspective :)


End file.
